


Bravery

by HappinessIsBlau



Series: Fallout 4 Daily Writing Prompt Fills [36]
Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Character Study, Gen, of a sort?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 22:47:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21216311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HappinessIsBlau/pseuds/HappinessIsBlau
Summary: Bravery, Curie has learned, can move mountains, can work miracles.





	Bravery

**Author's Note:**

> Long time no see! You didn't think that I forgot about these, did you? 
> 
> The only thing re-written/added was the last two sentences. Everything else was written in November of 2018 (yikes)!

There was a difference between the dictionary meaning of bravery and seeing it, Curie realized. Throughout her travels across the former state of Massachusetts, the horrors of the Wasteland were made apparent to her. Though the loneliness was almost unbearable in the Vault, it was a cushy life compared to what most people went through on the outside. 

Curie killed people, despite her oath not to harm. She had delivered babies and patched scrapes and helped two-headed cows, of all things. She had discovered new knowledge to benefit humanity and re-discovered things that were thought to be lost. These things were brave, she supposed, though she did them because she had to. When you aren’t given a choice, what you do isn’t brave. 

Bravery is Deacon growing out his hair the natural color again. Bravery is Sophia waking up every morning and kissing her son -- synth or not -- on the forehead. Bravery is Nick Valentine taking cases to track down missing children despite the distrust in the eyes of their parents. Bravery is overcoming addiction like Cait; doing all you can to save your son and find a cure like Robert and leading people to a better tomorrow like Preston or finding a new purpose after your entire world ideology changes like X6-88 and Danse and maybe even Strong.

Bravery is Piper telling the truth no matter what kind of adversity she is faced with. Bravery is Jun and Marcy Long staying alive despite everything. Bravery is Haylen and Rhys sitting in the sun and holding hands in front of their new home in Sanctuary Hills. Bravery is Ada’s resolve and Gage’s determination. Bravery is Old Longfellow’s kind heart despite his rough exterior and Codsworth waiting 200 years for his family to come home. 

Bravery is Edward Dugan’s loyalty, John Hancock’s independence, Magnolia’s voice, Travis’s words loud and clear on the radio despite the stutter in his voice. Bravery, Curie has learned, can move mountains, can work miracles. It is something that this synth body allows her to know that her other body did not quite grasp with all of its logic. It’s the most important discovery she has ever made.


End file.
